


Their Best Boy

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is in charge, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kuroo is bad at pick up lines, M/M, Polyamory, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Akaashi rewards Bokuto's good behaviour by taking him out for the night, all with the intentions of finding someone to fuck him.





	Their Best Boy

From his place at the bar Akaashi had a view of the whole club. He had the perfect view of his boyfriend out on the dance floor, sandwiched between two people, head thrown back in laughter. Gaze momentarily drawn to the side as the front door opened, letting in a flood of people and light from the street lamps, he turned back to find Bokuto looking at him. Unconsciously his mouth turned up into a smile. That was all it took for his boyfriend to break away from his partners, not even seeming to register their disappointment as they watched him leave. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled directly into his ear, collapsing into him. “Did you see me out there?” 

“Everyone was looking at you out there,” he said, pushing against a sweaty shoulder to get some space so he could watch Bokuto’s face turn bright red. It never failed to elicit a response and Akaashi would never grow tired of seeing it. “Not that I could blame them.” Sometimes he still wasn’t sure how in the world he’d been lucky enough to snag him. Instead of answering him, Bokuto reached around to steal his drink, downing it in three large gulps. 

“You’re the best, did you know that?” This whole night had been Bokuto’s idea. This type of club was not somewhere they’d usually be found on a Thursday night. Bokuto had spent the last three weeks busting his ass in order to pass a chemistry class he’d been terrified he was going to fail. To celebrate him passing, Akaashi had promised to reward him in whatever way he wanted. It had taken some coaxing but tonight was that reward. 

Strands of hair curled around and clung to Bokuto’s damp skin. With his face flushed and mesh tank top leaving nothing to the imagination, Akaashi wanted to just drag him out of here. Get him home so he could take him apart. But tonight wasn’t about him, a thought that was brought back to the forefront of his mind with startling clarity when someone knocked Bokuto into him. The club and the music came back into focus and with it the awareness that they were being watched. It didn’t take him long to identify who the culprit was. 

“I think that guy likes what he sees,” Akaashi said, tilting his head slightly in the direction of their admirer. With not an ounce of subtlety, Bokuto jerked in that direction, wildly searching until he finally found the mop of dark hair that he was referring to. 

“You think so?” Bokuto asked, even as he flexed his muscles, seemingly out of reflex more than anything else. When he followed that up with a blinding smile the guy seemed to take it as an invitation, weaving his way between the crowds to get to them. 

“We’re about to find out. What do you think?” Not that he really had to ask. This guy was definitely Bokuto’s type. 

“I think he’s my choice.” Bokuto could barely keep the excitement from his voice, fingers drumming out a pattern on the glass he was still holding. There wasn’t time to say anything else as the man finally reached them, smoothly slipping onto the bar stool beside his own. Leaning into their personal space, they both held their breaths as they waited to hear what he had to say. 

“Hey good looking, come here often?” That was his opening line. He followed it up with an eyebrow wiggle. Not just one, but both brows. Akaashi very narrowly resisted the temptation to smack himself on the forehead. 

“Changed my mind Akaashi, let’s just go home,” Bokuto declared with a sigh, though his face was scrunched up in the way that told Akaashi he was trying to contain his laughter. 

“Really Kuroo?!” They’d been planning this for a week. It hadn’t occurred to him that they should have had a script for Kuroo to follow. Usually his dirty talk was on point, his words exactly what you wanted to hear in that moment whether you knew it or not. 

“Stop stop I panicked!” Kuroo cried as Bokuto buried his face into Akaashi’s neck, literally shaking in an effort to contain his mirth. “I’m going to go again!” Before Akaashi could say anything Kuroo blended back into the crowd, disappearing from his sight. Giving in to the absurdity of the situation he started to laugh. The sound poured out of him when Bokuto pulled back, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. Turning to the bar he flagged down the bartender, motioning for another drink as he calmed down, fighting to get his composure back. 

“Why is he like that,” Bokuto commented, face flushed and the odd giggle slipping out. 

“You’re the one who choose him,” Akaashi pointed out. At least in the context of tonight. The three of them being in a relationship was often touted as Akaashi’s doing. And while he had no issues taking credit for the bliss they found themselves in, it was perfectly clear to him that this was all Bokuto’s doing. Intentional or otherwise he just drew people in. A quick glance at the swell of bodies around them and he easily picked out a handful of people with appreciation written all over their faces as they watched his boyfriend. Who, as per usual, was totally oblivious. 

At least until he caught sight of Kuroo coming back. Visibly perking up on his stool, eyes fixed on a point that Akaashi couldn’t quite make out, Bokuto fidgeted for a few seconds before turning his full attention to him. 

“Quick! Act like I said something funny,” he insisted, trying to watch out the corner of his eye for Kuroo.

“Well he’s certainly not going to believe that.” 

“Tonight is supposed to be my celebration and yet you wound me.” The solemn words were followed by everything that was Bokuto  _ drooping _ . His shoulders dropped, he slumped forward, lip turning down into the fakest pout Akaashi had ever seen. When that didn’t immediately elicit a response, he draped his torso along the side of the bar, hand going to Akaashi’s thigh to steady himself and his head ending up right at his chest. Bending at the most uncomfortable angle Akaashi drew Bokuto into a kiss, it was off kilter and a little sloppy but it was what he had been waiting for. As soon as Akaashi pulled back, his boyfriend sprung up, nearly banging their heads together and grin at full wattage. 

“It is your night,” he agreed, enjoying the antics as much as he always did. “You better get your acting face on because it looks like someone is here to seduce you away from me.” Bokuto had all of two seconds to pull himself together before Kuroo was sliding in beside them again. 

“Hey I couldn’t help but notice you both from the end of the bar. Can I buy him a drink?” Kuroo was talking directly to him, having barely spared a glance in Bokuto’s direction. Which was an interesting route to take. Judging by the colour climbing up Bokuto’s face it was one that fell squarely under ‘things he wanted to happen tonight’. 

“What makes you think you need my permission?” Akaashi questioned. No need to make it too easy on Kuroo after all. Picking up his drink he took a slow sip, eyes never leaving the man in front of him. Kuroo was standing at his full height, towering over the both of them, self assured smirk firmly in place. 

“It’s pretty easy to see who’s in charge.” When all he got in response was a non committal hum, one eyebrow went up and Kuroo kept talking. “So I should just…  Can I buy you a drink?” The last question was directed at Bokuto, Kuroo’s eyes never leaving Akaashi’s face, even as he turned just enough to indicate who he was addressing. For a few seconds only the thumping music filled the space between them. Tension built as Bokuto waited for him to give the okay.Waiting a beat or two longer than strictly necessary, he finally nodded. A breath escaped Kuroo, one he most likely hadn’t realized he was holding and his shoulders slumped slightly in relief. It took everything in him to fight back a smile at the thought of Kuroo being nervous or worried. Anyone else would have missed the signs but they’d been together for years. 

“Just one.” Bokuto’s voice cut through the distractions, reminding him of the game they were playing. 

“Hmm I think you need something as pretty as you are. What colour would you like?” 

Face heating up from the compliment, the way it did anytime they praised him in private, his boyfriend looked down the bar for inspiration, eyes practically lighting up when he noticed the drink the bartender was currently making. Electric blue with a pineapple wedge and one of those little umbrellas. 

“Green.” Answering the underlying question first, Bokuto reassured them that yes, this was absolutely what he wanted. “But I wouldn’t say no to one of those either.” Pointing at the blue drink in question, Bokuto watched expectantly as Kuroo leaned across the both of them to catch the bartender's attention, hand dropping to rub lazy circles along Bokuto’s thighs. Only the slightly dazed look on his boyfriends face kept Akaashi from saying something, letting this one slide. As if aware of his thoughts Kuroo smirked in his direction. 

“So what brings the two of you out on a Thursday night?” Kuroo asked as they waited to be served. 

“We’re celebrating,” Bokuto finally said, grin stretching wide at the thought of his success. “I passed my exams!” 

“That’s great! So you came out to treat yourself to a … few drinks?” Kuroo asked, pausing for dramatic effect. As the bartender finally came their way, he squeezed further between them and was practically on top of the bar as he said something Akaashi couldn’t quite make out. Not that he was trying too hard with Kuroo’s ass right there within ogling distance. Letting his eyes trace along the curve for a second, he glanced up to catch Bokuto enjoying it as well. 

“Uh yeah a few drinks,” Bokuto managed to say, clearing his throat when his voice hitched mid sentence. It would have been obvious to anyone that he wasn’t being fully honest. Leaning back, Kuroo quirked an eyebrow, looking between the two of them. 

“And?” Akaashi prompted, wanting Bokuto to say the words. When they’d talked about this initially his boyfriend had mumbled his request, face scarlet as he’d told them what he wanted. After stuttering it out he’d been so hard he’d dragged them off to the bedroom before finishing their discussion. Bokuto gave a small shake of his head, nose scrunching slightly in the way he always did when he tried to fend off his embarrassment. “Tell him.” 

Mumbling something under his breath, the colour on his face darkened till he was bright red, eyes flickering all over the place to avoid making contact. It was absolutely riveting. Apparently Kuroo thought so too because his fingers came up to touch his cheek before following the colour down his neck. 

“I didn’t catch that,” he teased as the bartender returned, sliding a glass in Bokuto’s direction. Akaashi was so busy watching Bokuto snatch it up to take several large gulps that he almost missed Kuroo pocketing whatever the bartender had slipped over to him. Taking a deep breath Bokuto straightened in his chair. 

“Akaashi’s going to have someone fuck me,” he blurted out, words tumbling over each other as he pointedly stared at Kuroo’s shirt. “As a reward.”  

“Oh really? And whose idea was that?” Akaashi could tell the second his boyfriend decided to own it, even if it meant dying of embarrassment. Standing from his chair he tucked himself flush against Kuroo’s side, leaning in to speak directly into his ear, which left Akaashi scooting closer to ensure he didn’t miss a single word. 

“It was all mine. I asked for it,” Bokuto confessed.

“He begged for it,” Akaashi corrected, properly touching Kuroo for the first time that night, running his hand up his spine to settle on the back of his neck, squeezing gently, just the way he liked it. “You should have seen how desperate he was. Only a little more desperate than he is now.” 

“Fuck.” The word seemed to have been pulled from Kuroo. 

  
“Yes please.” Normally that would have caused at least one of them to laugh. But the way Bokuto whispered it, the desperation in his plea had Akaashi reaching down to readjust himself. Control of the situation seemed to be slowly slipping away and that wasn’t what tonight was about. 

“I know somewhere private we can take this,” Kuroo offered, hand running up the outside of Bokuto’s thigh. Reaching out Akaashi slapped away the hand, tutting loud enough that the both of them could hear. 

“You’re taking too many liberties. I didn’t say you could touch what’s mine.” If he hadn’t still been holding Kuroo’s neck he might have missed the hitch in his breathing at the words. Casually glancing around to make sure no one was watching, save the bartender who was leering at them, he decided it was time to move this to a new location. “How far away is this “private” place?” 

“It’s right here,” Kuroo said, taking a step away from them, which unfortunately broke Akaashi’s hold on him. “Let me show you.” Without waiting for a response he was weaving his way through the crowd, pausing after a few feet to make sure they were following. Which they were because Bokuto had snatched up his hand and was practically dragging Akaashi along behind him. He might have joked about how eager his boyfriend was, probably would have if his own jeans hadn’t been so uncomfortably tight with how hard he was. Nothing had even happened yet and he was already fighting to calm down. 

The music dulled to a background thumping as they followed Kuroo into a hallway, past the bathrooms, all the way to the end where he set about unlocking a door. Ushering them into the room, he closed the door behind the three of them, plunging them into pitch darkness. There was a thud and a curse before Bokuto thought to pull out his phone, giving off enough light for Kuroo to find the elusive light switch. Akaashi blinked the spots from his eyes, using the opportunity to pull Bokuto into a hard kiss. It only took a second before he was responding, pushing up against Akaashi desperately, a low whine escaping him. Revelling in the sensations, he lost himself to the act, only pulling away when Bokuto started rolling his hips, seeking friction. Glancing towards their audience, he found Kuroo palming himself through his trousers. 

“Why don’t you go and show Kuroo how talented you are with your mouth.” As if on cue Bokuto’s face flushed but he nevertheless made his way to Kuroo eagerly, pulling him into a kiss. Leaving them be momentarily, he took the time to take in the space they were in. Tables and chairs were stacked against the walls, leaving little room for them to move about in. Grabbing one of the chairs he set it right side up, settling into it with every intention of enjoying the show. “Are you enjoying that Kuroo?” 

“God yes,” Kuroo confirmed, breaking the kiss. Not to be deterred Bokuto started kissing his way along his jawline, humming in appreciation as Kuroo let his head fall to the side to give him more room. 

“Bokuto stop.” Both of them immediately froze, betrayal written all over their faces at being stopped. “ I told you to show him how talented you are. I did not mean kissing.” All it took was a pointed glance at Kuroo’s crotch and Bokuto was dropping to his knees, hands scrabbling at the belt in front of him. “Now now where are your manners? You have to ask for the things you want.”

“Please can I taste him?” Bokuto asked, squeezing his thighs together to fight off the urge to touch himself. 

“Shouldn’t you be asking me that?” Kuroo put a finger under his chin, titling up his face so he could watch every change in expression. 

“Can I suck your cock?” Impatience made the words come out clipped and Akaashi almost laughed at the pinched look on his boyfriend’s face.                           

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Kuroo snarked. He’d barely finished the sentence before Bokuto had the belt open and was tugging the trousers down his thighs. 

“No underwear? Awfully presumptuous of you,” Akaashi said, slouching in the chair slightly, spreading his legs as he started to rub himself slowly. 

“Hopeful,” Kuroo grunted, hands sinking into Bokuto’s hair as the other man leaned forward, lips wrapping around the head of his cock. “Or maybe this is just what I normally wear.” Bokuto let out a low groan as the grip on his hair tightened, taking more of Kuroo into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to apply just the right amount of suction. 

“Hands behind your back, no touching yourself,” Akaashi directed, his boyfriend reluctantly following the instruction. “Kuroo, pull his hair more, he loves it when you’re rough with him.” Kuroo had no hesitation in following the instructions. Fist clenching tighter he thrust forward gently, giving Bokuto time to adjust when he choked slightly. 

“Fuck, you were right, he has got a talented mouth,” Kuroo swore, the last word cutting off with a low groan. Seriously, at this very moment he could die a happy man. 

“What’s it like?” 

“Amazing. He’s doing this thing with his tongue, around the head. Damn. Have you ever thought about piercing him?” The question was accompanied by a particularly rough thrust. With a whine, Bokuto gyrated his hips, clenching his hands tightly behind his back in an effort to keep them there.  

“I’ve thought about it,” Akaashi acknowledged, giving himself a squeeze to take off the edge. Bokuto looked desperate, lips swollen around Kuroo’s dick, hair in disarray as he tried to watch Akaashi from his peripherals, pupils blown wide in arousal. “I think he likes that we’re talking about him as if he’s not here.” 

“Is that true?” Pulling out, he revelled in the way Bokuto tried to follow him with his mouth. Only the tight grip on his hair kept him in place. 

“Yes,” Bokuto forced the word out. “I need to touch myself.” The last part was directed at him, not that Akaashi had any plans to acknowledge the statement. Surely by now his boyfriend knew better. “Please Akaashi, please I need it.” That was more like it.

“Need what?” he asked gently. 

“Touch me. I need to come. Anything… just.” He was starting to get frustrated, quickly approaching the edge of his control. 

“You’re being so good for us,” Akaashi praised, smiling at the way Bokuto immediately perked up, expression smoothing out. Getting up from the chair he closed the distance between them, stooping down to steal a kiss. “So incredibly good. What have we done to deserve you?” 

“I don’t know how we got so lucky. Perhaps he deserves a reward?” Kuroo suggested, letting go of his hold on Bokuto to lazily start stroking himself. 

“I think you’re right,” he agreed, tugging on Bokuto’s arm to help him stand up. “Why don’t you show Kuroo what you wore for him tonight? If he likes what he sees I might let him fuck you.” The sentence was barely finished before Bokuto was stripping, throwing his shirt to the side as he worked on getting his trousers and boxers down. As each new inch of skin was uncovered the confusion on Kuroo’s face deepened. 

“What am I supposed to be seeing?” By way of answering Bokuto turned , shuffling closer to one of the tables pushed against the wall before hesitantly glancing over his shoulder at them. Using two fingers to apply light pressure on his back, Akaashi urged him to bend over. Following the directive Bokuto placed both hands flat on the table. 

“Spread your legs, let him see.” The combination of his words and touch caused goosebumps to erupt along Bokuto’s flesh. Moving to the side so Kuroo had an unencumbered view, he followed the curve of Bokuto’s spine, hand coming to a stop on his ass. Giving the cheek a squeeze, he spread him open, watching Kuroo closely, waiting for the exact moment he realized that Bokuto was wearing a plug and had been for the past hour or two. 

“Is that-?” Eyes wide, Kuroo’s voice broke in the middle of the sentence. “Fuck, you  _ have _ been naughty haven’t you.” Seconds ticked by as Kuroo just stared, as if committing the sight to memory. Digging around in his pocket, Akaashi pulled out the small packet of lube that he’d packed, dropping it onto Bokuto’s back as he let go of his ass and moved back over to his chair. 

“If you’re finished gawking can you  _ please _ fuck me now or should I just do it myself,” Bokuto snapped, finally having had enough. That seemed to kick Kuroo into gear. Taking a stumbling step forward, he ran his hand down Bokuto’s backside before pulling it back and landing a smack on his left cheek. In response there was a startled yelp and Bokuto’s back curved as he pushed back against Kuroo. 

“As much as I’d like to see you fuck yourself…” Letting the words trail off he landed another slap, this time on the other cheek. While Bokuto was distracted, Kuroo gripped the base of the butt plug, twisting gently as he started to pull it out. The moans that spilled out of their boyfriend were positively sinful. As soon as the plug was out Kuroo let it fall to the floor, snatching up the lube packet. If he wasn’t so close to the edge he might have spent a time teasing Bokuto with the plug. 

“We were playing with it earlier, weren’t we Kou?” Akaashi spoke up, as if reading Kuroo’s thought. “Tell him what else we were doing.” 

“Akaashi fucked me before we came,” Bokuto squeaked out as Kuroo opened the packet, letting cold lube drizzle over his hole. “But I wasn’t allowed to come, so that I would be desperate for whoever he let fuck me.” Taking a second to pull himself together, Kuroo emptied the rest of the lube into the palm of his hand, warming it up before spreading it over his cock. Lining himself up, his free hand went to the back of Bokuto’s neck, getting a strong grip to keep him in place as he slowly pushed into him. Keening, Bokuto tried to push backwards, to take more of him in. Only Kuroo’s hold on his neck kept him in place. 

Akaashi watched as Kuroo sank all the way in, cursing when he was finally flush against Bokuto. They were gorgeous together. Akaashi was so lucky, he knew that. Sometimes his chest seemed too small to contain the amount of love that he had for these two. Kuroo was purposely torturing Bokuto, going as slow as he possibly could, gripping his hip tightly enough that there was sure to be bruises the next day. Not that Bokuto would complain. He loved the marks they would sometimes leave on him, intentional or otherwise. Occasionally Akaashi would catch him, absentmindedly running his fingers over the marks, a slightly dazed smile on his face.

Currently Bokuto was babbling nonsense words, intermingled with Kuroo’s low grunts and quiet gasps. His hands scrambled for purchase on the table in front of him, desperate for something to hold onto. Bokuto had done so well tonight, it was time for them to stop teasing him. 

“Fuck him harder,” Akaashi ordered, soaking in the way Kuroo’s breath hitched at being given an order, the sound going straight down to his own cock. A broken sob fell from Bokuto as Kuroo sped up, only pulling out half way before slamming back into him, driving him into the table with each thrust. Going to stand beside Bokuto, he reached out to push the damp strands of hair clinging to his forehead out of the way. Bright eyes flickering open, taking a few seconds to focus on his face. 

“Please.” It was the first coherent word he’d made for awhile, a desperate plea. Hands sliding into his hair, Akaashi pulled his head back, leaning in for a kiss. When they broke apart Bokuto was panting, eyes falling shut again after a particularly hard thrust, nearly knocking their heads together. Face tight, fingers scrambling against the table and a litany of moans being pulled from him, Akaashi could tell that Bokuto was close to cumming. All he needed was to be pushed over the edge.

“Such a good boy, cum for us Koutarou.” That was all it took. With a cry he came, head dropping as he made a mess of the floor beneath him. Cursing Kuroo thrust into him two, three more times before he stilled, falling over the edge with him. 

Leaning forward, Kuroo planted a line of kisses along Bokuto neck and shoulders, getting every piece of skin he could reach. Soaking in the contentment the three of them stayed where they were, not moving for a spell. Then Akaashi reached down to readjust himself, bringing them back to the present. Pulling out, Kuroo’s eyes flicked down to the bulge in his trousers. 

“Need help with that?” He offered, tongue flicking over his bottom lip at the thought. 

“Not yet, we should get him home. And then I plan to fuck you into the mattress,” Akaashi said, despite the fact that he’d love nothing more than to have Kuroo on his knees in front of him at that exact moment. 

“I can’t wait.” Tucking himself back into his trousers and straightening his clothes he looked towards Akaashi in askance. “How do I look?”

“Like you’ve been thoroughly fucked in the back room of a club,” he answered with a laugh. Grasping Bokuto’s shoulders he helped him stand up, stealing another kiss, softer this time. Humming in approval, his boyfriend leaned into it.

“Wow,” Bokuto sighed when he finally broke the kiss. 

“Did you have a good time?” Akaashi murmured against his lips.  

“It was amazing,” Bokuto said, dopey grin firmly in place. “I feel floopy.” Laughing, Akaashi moved back so Kuroo could get a kiss of his own. Searching around, he started to gather up Bokuto’s scattered clothes, placing them on the table. Assessing the mess they’d left on the floor, he plucked the boxers from the pile, using them to wipe up the worst of it. 

“Let’s go home so we can get you back out of these,” Kuroo said, helping Bokuto get dressed. 

“I’m more interested in getting Akaashi out of his clothes,” Bokuto countered, pulling his shirt on before gesturing to the soiled boxers that Akaashi was now holding. . “What are we gonna do with those?” 

“We can find a bin on the way out."

“This was the best reward ever,” Bokuto commented as they stumbled out the storage room, the door locking behind them. 

“It’s not over yet,” Akaashi promised, smirk spreading across his face as his boyfriends shared a look. Tonight was about rewarding Bokuto but it was a reward they were all going to continue to enjoy. Heading towards the exit, there was a beat before the two of them scrambled after him.

Lucky didn’t even begin to cover it. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It hit me the other day that people are subscribed to this account and like?? what did you follow me for? Was it way back from teen wolf and now you're like what the hell is going on. I was looking like the people I subscribe to but we're not in any of the same fandoms anymore but I have to keep them just incase. One day. We could be again. 
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> Come talk to me about any of the boys or girls or anything in between. I love getting prompts, especially if you wanna cry about Bokuto with me etc etc:
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
